Fourteen to Eighteen Part 2
by hsmfan1351
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to do it all together. TXG R
1. Chapter 1

Fourteen to Eighteen - Part 2

* * *

**Albuquerque**

**December 18th 2008  
4:00 PM**

"Da-da!" A little 10 month old baby exclaimed and clapped her hands in excitement.

Troy Bolton turned around smiling, carrying his 18 year old body over to the baby he leaned down and pick up the girl, and held her in his arms "Hey baby girl. Have you been good for mommy?"

Another 18 year old then appeared from a black Audi, the girl was holding a little 3 year old boy's hand "Yes Troy she has been good, so has Tyler, but he really wants to see the new back yard, he wouldn't stop going on about it so we came back"

Troy smiled and went over to greet the two, he kissed the girls soft lips, and then high-fived Tyler "Okay, everything has been moved in and I have started painting, it is gonna stink of paint for a couple of days though. Oh and Brie, I didn't know where to put the sofa and chairs so i put them straight in but we can move them, a lot of things will probably get moved around"

Gabriella smiled at Troy "Don't worry I can help, I'm sure Tyler will help too, maybe even Emily will"

"I'm sure they wi-" Troy started but stopped.

"My ball!"

Gabriella and Troy turned their heads. Tyler was pointing to a basketball across the street, he looked over to his parents, pouting wanting nothing more than the basketball. Troy shook his head at the pout, he passed Emily over to Gabriella and stood on the edge of the sidewalk, seeing a car close in the distance he waited as it passed. The car never passed. Instead the car actually stopped in the middle of the road, right in front of Troy.

"Oh my god"

Troy swiftly turned his body to the man that stepped out the car and replied "Holy Jesus"

"Grandpa Jack!" Troy, Gabriella and Jack turned to Tyler who was looking at Jack in amazement.

Troy scratched the back of his neck nervously and looked over at Tyler who was staring at Jack "Ty it's rude to stare" Troy turned back to his dad, not knowing what to say to him.

Jack looked at his son in amazment "Is that really you, or have I fallen asleep behind the wheel?"

Gabriella shook her head "You're not dreaming. Uh, do you wanna come in or something, or at least move the car out of the road" Jack nodded, immediately getting into the car and parking it into the drive in front of Troy's car, he quickly got out and looked back at his son.

"How? Why?" Jack asked speechless, this really was his son.

Troy swallowed hard, not knowing where to start. It was such a shock seeing his dad just appear, it was like he came from nowhere, after these couple of years. Troy was no longer the young teenage boy Jack remembered, Troy was a young adult with a family. His facial structure had been defined more, he was clean shaven, as their was signs on facial hair. He no longer had a kids face, his body was just like his face, transformed. Everything about him was well defined and he didn't look like some scruffy poor kid, he looked like any other American citizen, his clothes were decent. His hair wasn't some greasy mop that hadn't been washed for weeks, it was well cut and looked shiny and soft. There were no spots or zits on his face, his skin was smooth and clean. Troy was different. Troy had become a man.

"I'm so sorry dad, you read the letters" he stated more than asked and Jack nodded.

"Yeah, we know why, but... How are you here? What have you been doing?... Well, you have _two _babies, I'm sure your doing enough... But how?" Jack rambled slightly and Gabriella stepped next to Troy taking his hand.

"We just moved here, we lived just outside Albuquerque, we lived there for the whole time we have been gone, but we needed more room. We're actually doing pretty well" Gabriella informed him with a slightly blush from his last comment.

Jack just looked at them before pulling himself together mentally "Well... I'm sure your mom would like to see you Troy, and your friends"

"Come over... To your house? I-I'm not sure" He said not convinced.

Jack shook his head, desperation in his eyes "Please?"

Troy rubbed his hands together and looked his dad in the eye "Do they hate us?" He was clearly worried.

"No. When you first left their was a small argument with David and Marie, but we have all kind of just got on with our lives. Are you gonna come? Your mom will want to know she has two grandchildren"

Gabriella smiled and held onto her daughter "We'll go see them. But we can't stay long we have to get started on the house" Gabriella told him and Jack nodded.

"We haven't moved house. Do you remember where we live?" Jack asked and before Troy could answer Emily did.

"Da-da! Da-da!"

Troy grinned and lifted Emily out from Gabriella's arms and held her safely against him "Hiya Mimi, wanna go see your grandma and grandpa? We'll see you there, gotta get these two sorted out"

"Okay, see you soon... Son" Jack walked slowly to his car, trying to shake off the awkwardness.

Troy smiled slightly, passing Emily back to Gabriella "Dad?" Jack turned around and Troy went straight over to him and pulled his dad into a hug "I missed you" Troy whispered into his ear, trying not to get too overwhelmed and cry.

The two pulled back and Jack got into his car, shutting the door and rolling down the window and waving at the family of 4.

As soon and Jack drove out of the drive Troy went across the road to get Tyler's ball "Ty, you wanna go meet some family?"

"Like in the pictures?" Tyler asked, as he has, of course seen many pictures everything that meant something to Troy and Gabriella. There were many pictures such as, the whole basketball team, all their friends together, their friends individually or small groups, whole family, parts of their family. Many pictures that showed their past.

Troy nodded "Yep, all of them"

"Even Uncle Chad? With the big hair?" Tyler had been attached to all the pictures of Chad, when he was a baby he would look at the pictures and call Chad, Big Hair. But as Tyler got older he learned to call him Uncle Chad.

Troy grinned "Even him. I don't know if he still looks the same as he does in the pictures" Troy told him but that didn't matter, Tyler ran over to the car and waited eagerly to be taken to the house.

Gabriella carried Emily over to the car and placed her in her seat, making sure both her children were safely inside and had buckled up, she turned and saw Troy right in front of her, she smiled and rubbed his arm.

"You okay?" She asked him and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, well, kinda. I mean aren't you nervous? We haven't seen these people since we were... Younger, it just feels kind of weird, and the fact that you don't seem like your the least bit nervous scares me, because I know you are" Troy told her moving over to the drivers side of the car.

The both got in at the same time and Gabriella turned to face him "I know, but it was your dad we saw first, and as much as I hate to say it I really am nervous, they could be happy, angry, anything! But we have to accept that because we were the ones that left. But I am still so nervous, when I saw your dad my hands were shaking"

Troy chuckled at the last bit Gabriella said and started the car "Don't worry. I'm gonna be there and I'm gonna be holding your hand the whole time. Well except if they_actually _hug us"

Before they even got out of the street Gabriella's eyes went wide "You didn't lock the house!" Troy shook his head at her.

"I did, when you put the kids in the car. Don't worry Brie, everything will be alright... I promise"

* * *

At first the car ride was fairly quiet. But the closer they got, the more questions Tyler had began to ask about everyone waiting for their arrival. Troy chuckled quietly as he listened to another 5 questions Tyler asked, the boy sure had a lot of questions.

"Will they play basketball with me? Can we play together? Do you reckon uncle Chad's hair is bigger? Will we see grandpa Jack again? Can I use my basketball?" Tyler asked and Gabriella giggled at him quietly and looked over to see Troy was doing the same.

The car pulled up and Tyler suddenly became quiet, Troy got out the car and walked to the door where Tyler was sat and opened it "We're here Tyler, and I might be wrong but I think there is a basketball court in the back yard"

Tyler grinned, Troy showed Tyler how to press the clip button, as he had been showing Tyler lately, to set himself free from the buckle. He jumped out of the car and ran around to Gabriella, waiting eagerly while she got Emily out of the car, while grabbing the baby bag also. Troy closed both doors and took Emily, while grabbing onto Gabriella's hand and making their way up to the front door, before any of them knocked they could hear Chad inside the house.

"Why are we all here coach? What is this all about? We hardly ever come here anymore. Well unless we are here for Miley or if we are having a basketball match while the girls gossip, and they can talk for hours. But that's not the point!"

Gabriella knocked on the door and all they could hear now, was the faint voice of Jack saying 'I'll get it' and the sound of his feet moving towards the door. Jack opened the door and took a deep breathe. Over the last couple of years he had got used to the idea of not seeing his son, and to him it felt un-real to have him standing directly in front of him with his family.

"Uh, sorry, come in" Jack opened the door and they all stepped inside the house, Tyler looked around the house and saw pictures of his dad on a couple of walls with his grandpa and grandma, he had seen the exact same pictures at home.

Jack walked through and everyone was looking at him, all giving him looks as if trying to silently say 'who was it?'.

Tyler stepped through first with Troy and Gabriella behind him, carrying Emily on Troy's left arm and holding Gabriella's hand with his right. Everyone's mouths had dropped.

Almost everyone looked like they had seen a ghost, or were about to burst into tears. Marie looked at her daughter. She had grown up a lot from being fourteen to just turning Eighteen. Just like Troy, Gabriella's whole appearance had matured, she had defined cheek bones, she had an almost perfect figure considering she had kids. Her breasts were bigger from before, and everyone could tell Gabriella had breast fed at least one of her children. Her daughter was wearing high heels, when she was fourteen you could never see her without ballet pumps or ugg boots. Now her 'little girl' was no longer that, she was a young adult with a family.

"T-Troy?" Chad asked in a weak voice, this was not what he was expecting. He blinked, was he dreaming? Was he seeing a ghost or something?

Troy nodded towards him and as if reading his mind Troy answered "I am alive and you're not dreaming"

Kelsi stood up and walked over to the two, looking at Emily "What's her name?"

Gabriella smiled, knowing Kelsi was trying to ease the tension "Emily Anne Bolton. We sometimes call her Miley or Em, or Troy calls her Mimi. She 10 months old, she was actually born on Feburary 14th"

"Awe, a valentines baby. Can I hold her?" Kelsi asked while cooing Emily.

Troy nodded and lifted her onto Kelsi's awaiting arms. Before he could take a step back from Kelsi, Lucille had her arms wrapped around Troy hugging the life out of him. While Troy was hugging her back and could tell she was crying when her felt her body shake a little.

"Mom, please don't cry" Troy said quietly and Lucille pulled out of the hug, looking him in the face.

"I can't believe your back, here. Do you live in Albuquerque now? I can't believe you have two children! What's my grandson's name?" Lucille asked him looking at the young boy.

Tyler looked at her and grinned "I'm Tyler James Bolton. Did you know I'm 3" He told her and held up 3 fingers "Well, I'm almost 4. Your grandma Lucille, we have all of your pictures" He said looking around the room.

Lucille beamed with pride at her grandson "Well, do you want a Christmas chocolate, you can pick it off the tree if you want" Lucille turned to Troy and Gabriella "Is he allowed one?"

"Yeah. But remember what you say afterwards" Gabriella told him and he nodded his head fast.

"Then can I go play basketball afterwards?" He asked excited.

Troy nodded "Yeah, but not straight after your chocolate, okay?" Tyler nodded and went away with his grandma.

Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand for re-assurance and then turned to everyone "So..."

"You have 2 kids! I can't believe your here! Give me a hug!" Taylor said jumping up and wrapping her arms around Gabriella. Gabriella giggled at Taylor and let go of Troy's hand in the process.

Chad swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat "Uh... It's hot in here, so I'm gonna go outside for some air" He said and stood up quickly heading for the back door.

Troy shot Gabriella a quick look and whispered towards her "Will you be alright if I broke my promise and let go of your hand?"

Gabriella nodded "Go. I'll be in here anyway" Gabriella kissed his cheek and Troy went outside to see Chad sat on the grass next to the basketball court with his head hidden between his head and his elbows resting on his knees. Troy went over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry"

Chad bought his head up, wiping tears out of his face "Don't be sorry dude. I was there when your parents read both letters, it was really hard though"

Troy rested his elbows on his knees and looked across to Chad "Don't cry dude, and please don't be mad at me, but if you are i do understand, if you left i don't know what I would do"

Chad shook his head, wiping more tears that streamed down his face "I'm not mad, or upset. I'm just overwhelmed. I don't want to sound harsh, but i had kind of moved on. Well not moved on but I had accepted what happened. I don't know... Seeing you walk through, it just kind of made me go into over-drive. I didn't expect it, well none of us did, but i just got really overwhelmed" Troy smiled at his friend.

"I missed you loads too buddy" Chad looked up at him and shook his head.

"I think Miley missed you guys the most, she also cried when she found out you guys left" Troy just kept smiling at his friend, knowing Chad had missed them the most, but if Chad wasn't going to admit it, then it wasn't Troy's place to make him, he stood up and walked over to get a basketball.

"Want me to beat your ass, or I can go easy to make you feel better" Troy smirked at his own statement and Chad stood up almost, walking over to Troy he took the ball out of his hand and walked onto the court.

"If you think you can beat me then I think it is only fair I start"

Troy shook his head "Whatever helps you sleep better at night dude"

* * *

Everyone else was sat in the living room, Emily had been held by several people already and she looked happy with the attention. David looked over at his daughter and smiled sadly.

"We really are sorry for what we said Gabby" David said to her.

Gabriella shook her head "No, dad seriously, it's in the past. You're sorry about that and I am sorry we left. Can we all move on?"

Marie nodded and smiled at her daughter "So, what have you and Troy been up to?"

"Well, we have a job, that's actually going pretty well, we just bought a new house in Albuquerque, we used to live in an apartment just outside here, but since Emily is getting bigger we need more room for her and Tyler to run around" Gabriella told them all.

Lucille came back in with Tyler and sat down "Did you just say you moved into a new house?" Gabriella nodded "What's it like?"

"Well... It needs some work, we're painting, basically the whole house, it's gonna be hard with the smell of paint for the kids but, we will just deal with it. Troy said he could do it at night, so we're both gonna stay up to get it done as soon as possible" Gabriella told them.

Lucille shook her head "Sweetie you can't all stay in a house with the stench of paint" Gabriella looked at her smiling slightly.

"We'll be fine, when we first moved into our old apartment when I was pregnant we were fine" Gabriella told her and Lucille shook her head again.

"Why don't you just stay here? Please? It will make me feel better about you four not having to stay in a house full of chemicals. Jack and Troy could go over in the day and paint it"

Gabriella nodded politely "I'll ask Troy... Actually I'll ask him now" she said standing up, Emily turned towards her and held out her arms.

"Da-Da, da da da da da" She babbled and Gabriella took her in her arms.

"C'mon Mimi, let's go see daddy" Gabriella said to her and headed towards the door.

Tyler stood up and followed her "Can I go too? I can play, can I?"

Gabriella nodded and the three headed outside where Troy and Chad were currently in two-on-two together. Gabriella coughed getting their attention and Troy immediately dropped the ball and walked towards them.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked her kissing her cheek.

Gabriella smiled at him "Well, the sky. But I am here for a different reason" Troy chuckled and she continued "Tyler really wants to play basketball with you guys, Mimi was calling for you, and your mom wants us to stay here for a couple of nights so we can decorate and not suffocate our kids with the paint chemicals, because it stinks"

Troy nodded at her and took Emily into his arms "Hey princess. Did you say yeah to my mom? You can just say yeah, they can get to know Ty more"

Gabriella grinned and wrapped her left arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, at that exact point Chad had gasped and breathed out "Why the hell are those rings on your finger?"

Gabriella and Troy both turned to face Chad, who was now staring at both of their hands, their left hand actually.

"Y-you're... you... rings" Chad said struggling to find the right words.

Troy looked at Chad and nodded "Married"

Chad swallowed and looked at the two before setting the basketball down "Does anyone else know?"

"No, but we're telling them today, later" Gabriella told him and he nodded, giving them slight approval of the situation.

"But... How?" Chad asked, slightly confused.

Troy smiled down at Gabriella "Well... It was actually a spur of the moment thing, in fact, we only just made it through the wedding, as we went to leave the church Gabriella's waters broke, and along came Tyler" Troy explained to him and Chad looked at Gabriella.

"So you married on Ty's birthday?" He asked and Gabriella smiled, liking the fact that Chad had called him 'Ty'.

"Well actually the day before. Tyler was a long 12 hour labour, he was born at 3:08 in the morning" Gabriella told him smiling the whole time and looking at Tyler.

Before anyone could say anything else, Tyler left Gabriella's side and walked over to the basketball court, he picked up the ball and walked over to Chad tapping his lightly. Chad looked at him and then bent down to his level.

"What's up buddy?" He asked and Tyler grinned.

"Can we play basketball together. I normally play with my dad, but then sometimes my mom tells us we have to have a rest and eat" Tyler explained to him and Chad nodded his head agreeing.

"Let's play then, can you shoot?" Chad asked and Tyler nodded, walking up to the net he chucked the ball high in the air and it came back down and through the net.

Chad looked slightly shocked at him "How did you know learn basketball?"

"My dad" He said casually and pointed over to Troy "At our old home we played inside. But then my mom said no and we went to the park"

Chad grinned at him watching as he bounced the basketball. After watching them for a couple of minutes Troy called over to Chad "Dude, is it alright if we leave him out here with you, we're gonna go back inside and see everyone"

Chad nodded his head and waved them off, more focused on playing basketball with Tyler than listening to what they were saying.

Troy and Gabriella walked back into the house. As they reached the door to go back into the room where everyone was Troy put Emily on the floor so she could crawl in. The two watched her crawl in by herself, while doing so Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist. Emily was crawling with all her might, her tiny hands and feet moving as fast as she could make them, only stopping once she noticed all the people above watching her.

Troy and Gabriella walked in after Emily, and did their best not to laugh as they saw the look of awe on their baby. Troy scanned the room, looking at everyone look at his and Gabriella's creation, but then he noticed something.

"Where's Miley?" Troy asked confusion evidently all over his face.

Lucille looked up toward her son and smiled slightly "She... Uh she went to meet her birth parents... Your uncle got in contact with us and she going to meet him and your aunt" She explained to him and he shook his head.

"No way! I've only seen uncle Ben like... once, maybe twice, and i was a toddler. Are they all coming back? Or is it just Miley?" Troy asked in disbelief.

Lucille looked over at Jack, who then nodded towards her. Letting her know she can say the truth "We don't know, she still lives here. But she might want to move over to them, or they could come back and she could move in with them, or she could just come back and stay here, but we don't know what will happen"

"Whoa" Troy said in realization went over to sit down on the only spare chair in the room.

Gabriella followed him and sat on his lap, and having Troy watch her do this he chuckled lightly before he turned his attention back toward his mom "By the way, we will stay here for a couple of nights. I was thinking we could put Ty in my old bed upstairs, and I'll need to go home later to get some spare clothes and everything so I can get Mimi's baby crib, the one that we use for spare" Troy explained and then directed the last bit towards Gabriella who nodded her head in agreement.

Jack shot Troy a look "Son, why don't you two sleep in your bed and put the other two in Miley's room, she isn't here at the moment so it isn't a problem" Troy shook his head in disagreement.

"No, we don't know when she is back, we can just sleep on the sofa anyway, it will be fine. I'd rather sleep on the sofa than have to deal with an angry Miley" Troy explained and then everyone gave out little laughs to what he said.

Lucille sighed "Well, if your gonna be stubborn about it then you can sleep down here. But we're making a bed for you on the floor then"

Troy nodded and relaxed more into the chair, Gabriella snuggled into him as well, giving him the opportunity to start playing with her hair while he looked around the room noticing everyone was as relaxed as they were.

Zeke stood up, as did the other boys and made their excuse to leave.

"We're gonna go see Chad and Tyler... And maybe play some ball" He added onto the end after getting an accusing look from Sharpay.

Once the boys had left, everyone else had spread themselves out more. It was less cramped, but still a little cramped since the amount of people in the room. Gabriella stood up and went towards the baby bag that had all the things Emily needed and took out some little toys for her to play with. Putting the bag back down she went over to Emily and sat on the floor with her, showing all her things she could play with.

Kelsi went down and joined her after a couple of minutes, just as Sharpay had started to talk.

"So... Next Saturday, do you wanna go shopping? We can go for lunch and everything" Sharpay offered Gabriella, but before she could refuse Troy answered.

"She'd love to" Gabriella shot him a look "What! I can look after the kids, I do when your working or doing school work"

Marie looked at Gabriella "School work? You left school"

Gabriella nodded looking at Troy while he was smirking but then turned to her mom "Yeah. Troy could tell I was upset that we had to leave school, so he went on our laptop and looked around for any school-type sites. He actually found one that is kind of like homeschooling, you do it all on the computer though and the computer marks it. We've probably been doing a bit more than we should, but Troy knew how much I wanted to carry on learning so he set it all up. But we both stopped for a while when Emily was born"

"Why not when Tyler was born?" Kelsi asked her while pressing a button on Emily's toy making her giggle at the sound.

Gabriella watched Emily "He found it a couple of months after Tyler was born. That was when I started to get upset because I couldn't study" Sharpay shook her head, knowing the conversation had gone off the subject.

"So... Shopping?" She asked, flipping up her cell as it vibrated she started typing away while she waited for Gabriella to answer her.

Gabriella looked up at Troy, who was looking at her with his adorable eyes, grinning, which of course made her smile "Sure, I'll go. Look I know you like to shop for ages but can we not shop for like... Hours on end, i wanna be home at a decent time"

"Sure, sure, we can leave whenever" Sharpay said not glancing up from her phone, and not paying attention.

* * *

Tyler made another shot which went in and he start running around the court celebrating.

"Lil T, you wanna do another slam dunk?" Chad asked him and Tyler ran back over to Chad grinning up at him waiting to be given the ball.

"Sure Big C. But afterwards... I need a drink, deal?" Tyler said looking up to Chad.

Chad nodded and handed Tyler the ball. Tyler started to dribble the ball back up the other end of the court. Then he turned around and started making his way towards Chad, making sure to dodge Zeke, Jason and Ryan, who were all waving their arms about. As Tyler got to Chad he jumped up in the air and Chad had caught him, lifting him up higher so he could slam dunk the ball into the, and then got put back down to the ground.

Tyler high-fived Chad, and looks towards the others and poked his tongue out, grinning just like his dad would when he won a game. Jason chuckled slightly as he saw a signature Bolton move, poking his tongue out, Troy had done that so many times before.

"Can we get drinks now?" Tyler said impatiently waiting to get a drink.

Chad nodded but before Tyler could make a move Chad lifted him on his shoulders and started singing to him, and everyone else.

_We are the champions, my friends  
And well keep on fighting, till the end_

Chad sang and pointed to his friends as the word 'friends' came up. Tyler grinned at him, his dad had sung this many times before, he knew the words and joined in.

_We are the champions,  
We are the champions  
No time for losers,  
cause we are the champions, of the world_

As they stepped into the kitchen Chad sat Tyler on a counter next to the refrigerator, before getting out some glasses and drink and pouring the drinks for them but stopped as he got to Tylers, thinking it over again, he put the glass back in the cupboard and pulled out a plastic cup that had a spiral straw with it, and then he carried on making the drinks.

Tyler grinned and grabbed the drink as it had just finished getting made. Before he could drink it Chad took it back off him smirking.

"Where are your manners? I thought your mom would have taught you that by now" Chad stated holding the cup just out of reach from him.

Tyler reached up on his tip-toes but then sighed when he couldn't reach "Can I please have my drink Uncle Chad?" Chad nodded still smirking and handed him down the drink, which he eagerly took from Chad's hands.

"Thanks Big C" Tyler said and went back through to see everyone in the room.

"Mama! Me and Uncle Chad beat everyone else at basketball. Do you know, I got to slam dunk the ball into the net, like dad does at home, it was so cool!" Tyler exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air for extra effects.

Gabriella giggled and ran her hands through it before pulling back "Well, once our new house is ready you can ask them over to play. I can make you some food for them as well if you want" She told him and he nodded enthusiastically.

Tyler turned around "Did you hear that! Oh and I know uncle Zeke can bake, so you can bring over some food" He said cheekily and grinned and Zeke nodded his head agreeing completely with his statement. Sharpay then nodded as well.

"Yeah they can all do that Saturday when we go shopping" She said and Tyler turned around to look at his mom.

"Shopping? Is that like the time you and dad went, and there were all those clothes for Em? Dad didn't even look tired!" He said amazed and then looked at his dad and awe, looking from his shoulder muscles, to his face, and then back to his muscles.

Troy watched amused before he spoke up "Just think, when your my age you can have muscles like mine and have all the girls like you" Tylers eyes widened at this.

"Ewe dad, why would I want them liking me. Girls are stupid" He stated and looked towards his dad grinning.

Sharpay coughed, causing Tyler to look at her "Am I stupid?"

"No, your not a girl, your a lady... Like my mom, so your not stupid. Only girls" Tyler confirmed.

Troy laughed at his son and then stood up "I'm gonna go back to the house and pick up some things for the next couple of day's. Actually I could probably get more toys for them two. Is there anything you want?" He asked Gabriella, who nodded.

"Yeah, sensible underwear. That means no french panties Troy" She warned him before he could even speak.

Troy grinned "Fine, but how did you know that was on my mind? I could have been thinking about what toys to bring, or what clothes," "Exactly, clothes underwear, panties, whatever. Hello I think I know you by now Troy" Gabriella interrupted him smirking.

Troy started to smirk too, matching her face "Yeah well you just said that, in front of your mom, dad, my mom and dad, and our friends, plus our kids. And you think _I'm _bad" Gabriella blushed and looked around and surely enough everyone was looking at her stifling their laughs, especially the boys.

"Just go Troy!" She shot back, slightly flustered.

Troy walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her, Gabriella smiled into the kiss, it was a short sweet kiss that lingered on for a couple of seconds more. Pulling back Troy gave her one last little peck on the lips before saying "I'll be sensible" then moving over he then kissed Emily's cheek and stood up straight, giving a wave towards everyone before leaving.

* * *

Troy stepped through the doors back into the Bolton Residence. This time he wasn't empty handed he had a couple of bags with him, which held items such as: Clothes, Toys, toiletries, and a few other bits. Putting then down on the floor he went over to Gabriella and kissed her forehead smiling and greeting everyone.

"Hey guys. I got some things, but I'm gonna get Emily's crib from the car later" Troy told Gabriella, and she nodded before he started talking again "So what have you guys been talking about"

Tyler walked over to his dad "Where did I come from dad?"

Troy looked at Gabriella and realized they had been talking about the pregnancies and grinned at his son "I'm not sure, but when I find out. I will tell you straight away, and when I tell you I will take you out for some ice-cream, but that won't be until I find out. Okay?" Tyler nodded his head furiously, agreeing with his dad and then going back and playing with his toys.

Gabriella giggled slightly at Troy "We were actually talking about the complications in the two pregnancies" She told him and he nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, that was hard, since we had to go to the hospital _all _the time, but in the end it was worth it. I remember the last month when Gabriella was pregnant with Emily, we were constantly at the hospital, lots of things were being done like blood tests, and then when she was born she went into an intensive care baby unit. Although it was worse when Ty was born, and since he was our first, Gabriella was in the hospital for like... 10 days, and Tyler was in their for 3 weeks, at first we weren't even allowed to hold him" Troy explained to them all and Marie started talking.

"What was wrong with Tyler?" she asked then both.

Gabriella shook her head and answered "Honestly, nothing. Since we were both so young, and nothing was fully developed, they didn't know if he was properly developed, at first they thought one of his lungs collapsed, but it was fine. It was harder with him as well since we didn't have any medical history to show. But it worked out fine in the end" She said smiling at her kids and Troy.

Marie smiled proudly at her daughter "So. Have you got jobs? Well I mean you have to, to keep yourselves going"

Troy scratched the back of his neck "We do have jobs, although we still have loads of the $12,000. We actually own a night club. Actually it's a fairly new nightclub here in Albuquerque, it's been here around 6 months" Sharpay looked at him confused.

"What one? The only one that's new around here is Oceana and that is like... Super popular, although I can't believe I wasn't allowed my birthday party there" Realization suddenly dawned on Sharpay "Oceana! You own Oceana! That is so cool"

Gabriella looked at her friend sympathetically "Well we didn't want to risk you guys finding out, we weren't ready to meet you"

Sharpay waved her hand "Yeah but now I know, it is totally fabulous. I can't believe two 18 year olds own the hottest nightclub in town"

Jack suddenly cut into their conversation "If it's a nightclub, then how do you kids get alcohol for adults? Also how do you kids get in under age, don't you get asked for ID?" Before Sharpay could reply Troy did.

"No dad, we have a 21 year old who's name is on the lease and he signs for alcohol, and we have kid nights and adult nights. It's for all ages and on the adult nights there is definetly ID checks, and all staff know how to spot a fake ID" He explained to them and watched and they all nodded.

"So..." Troy said suddenly going nervous "How is grandpa Al?" It was a hard question for him to ask, since Troy and Gabriella have been in touch with him the whole time, but Troy knew if he didn't ask everyone would be suspicious.

Lucille smiled "He's great honey, he is a fit as a fiddle. When you have time you should really go see him and your grandma. I'm sure they would both love it"

Troy smiled back lightly "I'm sure he would"

"Yo Troy, when you gonna tell them?" Chad asked and Troy groaned and shook his head, but it was no use, everyone was now curious.

David's head perked up "Tell us what? Please tell me she isn't pregnant again" Gabriella blushed.

"No, no, no. Actually it's something to do with being a family though" Gabriella told him and Troy turned to look at her and silently asked 'Are you sure' Gabriella nodded and turned back to David.

"Daddy, we're married"


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated T **

**Authors Note: **This is the final chapter, thanks for everyones reviews and support. I have another story called _**SuperHuman**_please check that out and let me know what you think, thanks.

Lucy xoxo

* * *

David looked at his daughter in utter shock. He was looking and slightly hoping she was just joking, but after showing no sign of joking he croaked out one word.

"What?"

Troy gulped nervously and gripped Gabriella's hand "We uh... We're married, me and Gabriella are married, she's Gabriella Bolton" David's eyes moved directly towards Troy and gave him a very serious look.

"When?" He asked Troy and Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"The day before Tyler was born, just as we left the church, Gabriella's waters broke, and then the early hours of the next morning, we were holding Tyler" Troy told him and smiled as he watched Tyler looking at all the toys he had been given.

David started pacing slightly "So you got married at 15?" Gabriella nodded her head.

"Dad, are you mad?" She asked him, afraid of what his answer could be, she put her head down and waited.

Shaking his head he looked over towards her "Mad? No Shocked? Yeah. My only daughter got married, I didn't have one of those speeches with Troy about what his intentions are with you, I never walked you down the isle. I never gave Troy my approval-"

"Actually you did" Troy said, interrupting the moment "I asked you before we left if I would ever get your blessing and you said yes. I remember it clearly" David frowned at Troy, which made Troy sigh "Listen. I know this isn't what you expected, but it is obvious I love Gabriella, _so _much, and I know I can say I honestly know how you feel. Heck Emily isn't even dating until she is 25 let alone be married, but please don't me mad or upset at Gabriella"

Gabriella shot Troy a look "25? Yeah right, she can date younger, you go me pregnant at 14!" She accused making Troy hold his hands up in defence.

"Hey! That's different. When we did that although we were best friends i knew I was in love with you. My Princess isn't falling in love until 25" Troy told her and grinned thinking he had won.

Gabriella smirked "What will happen if Emily has a boy best friend like you?" Troy frowned.

"Me and him will be having some serious talks" Troy stated ending the conversation and turning back to Mr Montez "So... Are you gonna hate me or something?"

David shook his head slightly and looked at his daughter "Are you happy?"

Gabriella looked at him confused, not knowing what to say, she just told him the truth "Uh... Well I wouldn't be any happier at this moment in time" David smiled at his daughter and then started grinning.

"Well then, congratulations!"

As soon as those words left Davids mouth everyone started moving in on Troy and Gabriella, hugging and congratulating them, not just on their newly discovered marriage, but for their children, their health, and everything that life had bought them. Troy looked at Gabriella and watched and her girl friends hugged her, and then they all started gushing over the beautiful engagement and wedding band that led on her finger. When Gabriella felt eyes on her she lifted her head to see Troy looking at her smiling, grinning back she mouthed an 'I love you' and her grin widened, if that was possible, when Troy mouthed the same words back.

Sharpay still looking at her hand quietly squealed "Gabs, this is gorgeous! I can't believe your married!"

Gabriella blushed "Yeah. Me either" she replied honestly and smiled as she glanced back at Troy and saw him talking to all the males, probably about basketball _typical_she thought but nethertheless smiled.

"Dude. I can't believe you got married! At 15, how? That isn't even llegal without parents consent" Chad asked confused.

Troy blushed "We kind of paid this man and woman outside the church to pretend they were our parents. We looked a bit like idiots, we were in our sweats, since Gabriella was ready to burst that was all she could fit into and I wore them to make her feel comfortable too"

David smiled "So, is it everything you hoped for?" Troy turned confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked rather suspiciously.

David just kept smiling "Family life? The wife, the kids, the house with the back yard. Is it everything you hoped for?" Troy looked over at his children and then his wife and smiled.

"Everything and so much more" Before anyone could say anything else, a soft cry was heard throughout the room and everyone turned to the little baby who was crying out. On instinct Troy went straight over to Emily and bent down to the floor and wiped away a couple of stray tears that fell.

"What up Mimi?"

Emily whimpered and stretched her arms out gripping her fingers tight and loosely "Da-da! bot-bot" Troy grinned and turned to Gabriella who was slightly shocked.

"What was that baby?"

"Bot-bot!" Emily exclaimed again, and Troy grinned. Picking her up he went to walk into the kitchen but stopped halfway "Mom is it alright if i get Mimi some food?" Lucille nodded and Troy carried on walking through while talking to Emily.

"You can't have your bottle but you can have a banana" Emilly giggled and started clapping at her daddy, agreeing with a banana.

* * *

Later that night everyone had gone home except David and Marie, it was 6 at night and Tyler was sat in his pajamas, on Gabriella's lap, falling asleep ever so slightly by each minute. Emily had falling asleep already and had been put in the baby crib.

There was an empty milk bottle on the coffee table and another half full cup of milk with two cookies next to it, where Tyler hadn't finished his milk and cookies, and had gotten tired. Troy watched as Gabriella yawned, once again, and wrapped his arm around her cuddling her more. Then going back to the conversation he was in the middle of.

"So why did you two purchase the nightclub in the first place if it was run down?" Jack asked taking a sip of his drink and then relaxing again.

Troy watched his father before replying "Well... We needed some sort of money income. We couldn't just live off of the money that we took, I'm really sorry about that but we can talk about that more later, before it I was working in a little shop, and the business in that was going down anyway, the amount of money i earned there a week wasn't much and with the place going out of business the money I got was going down, so we got Oceana and got it up and running, and ended up making a profit" Troy explained to them all.

David looked impressed "Wow. You have done amazing Troy, you really have looked after Gabriella. Of course she will always be apart of my family, but I'm glad to know she is apart of your family"

Troy smiled towards his father-in-law, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed Tyler had fallen asleep on Gabriella, moving carefully he looked at his son and whispered to Gabriella "I'll put him upstairs"

"Why don't I do it? He is on _my _lap" Gabriella whispered back looking up so her eyes met his.

Troy shook his head and grinned "Nope, I'll be just fine, and your tired enough, why don't you lay down on the 'bed'. My mom won't mind, cause she made it for us, and when i come back down I'll lay down with you. Deal?"

Gabriella nodded and kissed his cheek "Deal"

Troy picked up Tyler slowly, careful enough not to wake his son, and lifted him into his arms before making his way out of his room. As he was walking up the stairs Troy looked either side of him to see all the family pictures, none had been moved or changed since he had last been walking these very stairs. As he got to the last step he smiled as he saw the last photo that had been added, it was the picture that he and Gabriella took of themselves before they left, Gabriella's stomach swelled with pride with Troy's hands resting on it.

Walking on he finally got to his old bedroom, taking Tyler's weight all on one side of his body, he moved his hand to open the door and inwardly gasped as he got inside.

The room hadn't changed since he left, nothing had been touched from what it looked like, the only thing was the baby crib had been added, he wondered why Gabriella hadn't said anything earlier when she put Emily to sleep. As Troy placed Tyler down on the bed, he pulled the covers over his son and kissed him lightly on the forehead, closing his own eyes tightly to prevent tears that threatened to fall.

"I love you son"

Before Troy even thought about leaving he walked over to Emily's baby crib and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Mimi"

Lifting his head up and looking around the room he suddenly couldn't stop any tears at all, they all started coming out from his eyes. He looked at the 4 walls, the walls that held so many memories, the last time he was in this room. Then he started to think about life after he left this room, the trouble he had with his two children, he was a parent at the age of 15, 15 years old and he was a parent, and at 17 years of age he had a son_ and _a daughter. His life had changed so much since he was last in this very room, now he has a wife, children, a home, and he is still legally a child.

Troy sat and let the tears fall, he wasn't sobbing and crying out loud, but tears were falling. He didn't care about how much time had passed, he just focused on the room, and watched as the memories came back to him, each and every one of them sending more tears down his soft cheeks.

* * *

Back downstairs 15 minutes had passed and Gabriella was starting to get quite worried about Troy, she stood up and excused herself before quickly making her way up the stairs she had been up early that very same day. Walking toward the bedroom door, she noticed that the door was already open, meaning Troy was still inside with Tyler and Emily. As she stepped inside she felt a pain in her chest at the sight in front of her.

Troy was sat on the floor leaning against the bed red eyes and tears falling down his face "Troy" Was the only word that Gabriella could say before Troy quickly stood up and tried wiping some tears away. Finding it no use he turned to Gabriella and whimpered.

"They haven't changed anything. It's exactly as it was when I was last in here" Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and let him cry into her neck. She knew he wasn't upset, just happy. Happy at what he had got right now, happy his friends weren't mad at him, happy he had a great home, happy he knew his parents cared, happy for everything.

Lifting his head he leaned in and kissed Gabriella on her lips, it was a soft and slow kiss, but it held all the emotions needed. Gabriella sighed and stroked his hair softly into the kiss, this was one of the many things she loved about Troy, no matter where they were or what they were doing, he would always show her how much he loved her, in such small ways which mean the most to her.

As time past the two eventually stood up and made their way back downstairs. Everyone downstairs would have been stupid to forget about them being upstairs. As Troy and Gabriella walked into the room, Troy looked at his mom and dad before walking towards the two and hugging the both.

Gabriella smiled and went over and hugged her own mom and dad, she was glad they were finally all back together, where they should be.

Once they had all hugged one another they all got comfortable again. Troy and Gabriella laid down on a mattress that Lucille had set up for the two, they both snuggled together and sighed happily as they relaxed.

"So what are you two thinking of doing tomorrow?" Marie asked them.

Troy looked at Marie and shrugged his shoulders lightly "I'm not really sure, most likely I'm going to go over to the house and do some painting, all the things for decorating are there ready, I just need to do it"

"Your dad and David can help you" Lucille told him and he turned toward his mom "Don't they have work?"

"No, not tomorrow. It's David's last day off tomorrow and your dad isn't going into school because he has no classes, all he has is paperwork and that has been done, so Chad offered to run basketball practice for him" Lucille informed him.

Gabriella smiled, but shook her head "I can help him, you don't have to help. Tyler is starting his new pre-school tomorrow, and Emily will be fine around the houses" Jack grinned.

"No way, we are gonna help you, whether you like it or not"

Gabriella pouted "Well can I at least help you paint? Please?" She begged and turned to Troy, her pout instantly making him melt.

"Fine!" He held his hands up "I cave you win. You can help us paint, but what about Emily?"

"We can look after her!" Both Marie and Lucille exclaimed at the same time, they looked at each other before laughing. Troy looked at both his mother and his mother-in-law, unsure how to act as the two laughed lighthearted at each other.

* * *

A couple of weeks later they found themselves invited to a basketball game at their previous school. Gabriella looked everywhere around her and she walked along the hallways of East High. It hadn't changed much since she was last taking the same steps she was now, the school still had the Wildcat spirit that was for sure. Most posters had something red of them, lockers had Wildcat paw prints in red and East high written in red going across them. She couldn't help but smile as she walked passed her old locker, so many memories had been made in that one little place. In a way this path she took seemed new, different, but when she looked back on all the memories it wasn't new at all, nothing had changed except her; She was a different person. She wasn't the same 14 year old girl, she didn't wake up every morning to see her friends at school, she woke up to see her husband and her kids.

Gabriella was pushing the pram. Since Emily couldn't exactly walk yet Troy was carrying her but they were having fun while doing so, Troy would chuck her up in the air and catch her making her giggle every time. So that left Tyler, even though his parents were keeping an eye on him didn't mean they would be looking all the time, so while they walked Tyler was running around and looking at all the things around him.

Troy grinned as he catched Emily once again "Dad said we're sitting at the front, so do you want me to put the pram in the changing rooms or something so it is out of the way?"

Nodding her head Gabriella averted her eyes away from Troy and saw Tyler, Just "Tyler! Stop until we're closer please" Gabriella smiled when Tyler stopped and turned back to Troy "Yeah okay. It could get hit couldn't it?"

"Yeah, and it's fine cause dad will probably say it anyway" Troy told her and grabbed Tyler's hand as they got to the door that led to the gym.

Tyler pushed the door open with the help of his dad and walked in, he saw the man that they had to give their tickets to and turned to Gabriella "Mama can I give the man our tickets? But can daddy come with me?"

Gabriella quickly dug into her bag and got out the tickets and watched as Tyler and Troy went over to the 12th grader and handed over the tickets, and Tyler pointed over to Gabriella, obviously trying to tell the guy that she was included in one of those tickets, and when the guy nodded his head the four of them walked in like any other normally family and went over to their seats.

Troy spotted Jack hanging around just outside the locker rooms and stood up "I'm just gonna go take the pram over there, back in a few" As he took a few steps to leave Tyler ran over to him.

"Can i come daddy?" Tyler asked him fluttering his eyelashes.

Troy smirked but agreed "You can... But I thought you said you _'have to' _be a big boy now and call me dad? You can call me daddy if you want to"

Tyler looked to the floor and then looked up at Troy "Well Chad calls his dad, dad not daddy"

Troy bent down to his level and lifted Tyler's chin so he was looking at him "But your not Chad buddy are you. I know you want to be like him but, if Chad didn't like basketball you would still like basketball wouldn't you?" When Tyler nodded Troy continued "So if Chad calls his daddy dad you can still call me daddy, yeah?" Tyler nodded again and Troy stood back up and held his hand out for Tyler to take.

Shaking his head for a quick no Tyler looked up at his daddy "I'm not gonna hold your hand even though i call you daddy"

Quietly chuckling to himself and placing his hand back onto the pram Troy and Tyler started heading toward Jack.

* * *

The buzzer for half time went off. The Wildcats were doing well and winning of course 28-31, even though it was a close match you could see that everyone in the room was having a good time. Since it was half time Emily was sat on the floor in front of Troy and Gabriella watching the mascots and the cheerleaders. After the first quarter Miley had ran over to the four an offered to look after Tyler for a while and take him high into the stands if he wanted to. Which of course he accepted, after his parents permission, leaving Troy and Gabriella to sit together while watching Emily and the game.

"You alright?" Troy asked Gabriella as he wrapped his arm around her for a cuddle.

Gabriella nodded but it wasn't a convincing one "I'm fine... Well, have you noticed people staring? I know I know it's not everyone but still some people are looking, don't you feel a little uncomfortable?"

When Gabriella finished Troy could help but quietly chuckle at how cute she looked, her lips had pouted a little and since she didn't take proper breath her cheeks had become a little rosey, either from that or that fact that she felt uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, forget their here that's what I'm doing" Troy told her as he kissed her forehead.

Gabriella nodded and looked up at him slowly "Honestly though, it's annoying isn't it" Gabriella told him and grinned when he reluctantly nodded his head. While he did that Gabriella noticed it made a lock of his hair fall in front of his eyes and moved it slowly.

"I love you"

Troy smiled and leaned down inches away from her lips "I love you too" After giving her a short but sweet kiss on lips they both turned to Emily who was still watching the mascots and cheerleaders, it was like she is hypnotized by them all.

"Do you think she i hungry? She hasn't eaten in a while has she?" Gabriella asked waiting for a reply from Troy.

Instead of replying though he called over to his daughter "Mimi" Her head turned around responding to her well know name as Troy continued "Want some food baby girl?"

Emily started crawling over, it wasn't the fastest she could go, but it wasn't exactly the slowest either. When she made it to her mom and dad she stood up, using the help of her dad's legs and looked at them expectantly, her eyes wondering to and from both of them. Gabriella went through her bag and got out a small pink box which had chopped up fruit inside. Knowing she liked to feed to herself she let Emily sit herself on the floor and leaned over ready to give the box to her.

"Say ta" Gabriella said to her, making sure she said ta slowly to emphasize it on Emily.

It wasn't an unfamiliar work to Emily, but it wasn't familiar to her either and it always seemed to make her giggle "A!"

Giving in at her adorable face Gabriella handed Emily the box and she immediately began feeding herself.

Zeke jogged over with a water bottle and sat down on the floor next to Emily, resting his back on the bench that Troy and Gabriella were sat on. You could easily see the sweat on his body and even though it smelt disgusting no one around really cared, after all it was a basketball match. After having a big of his drink he put it down and turned to Troy and Gabriella.

"You guys enjoying the game?" He asked and although he was looking at them when he asked as soon as the words left his mouth he turned back to look at Emily.

Troy nodded even though he knew Zeke couldn't see him "Yeah it feel like just yesterday when I was playing with you guys... How come your not with Sharpay?"

Zeke shrugged and faced them both again "Sharpay normally spends the game with the girls and when we have time us boys normally go in the stands to see them, so they have gone to see them but I actually came over here to ask you a question about Emily"

Glancing at her daughter and back to Zeke Gabriella nodded her head urging him to talk "What about her?"

"Well I was wondering can she eat cookies? If you want I can make some soft cookies, not hard ones cause I know she hasn't got all of her teeth yet, but... I really want to bake her some cookies, every-time I even try to bake some Chad normally steals them. So I was thinking he wouldn't it he knew they were for Emily... So why not"

Gabriela giggled when she noticed he was rambling slightly "Zeke you don't have to ask to make her cookies... As long as they are soft, she does have a couple of teeth at the front but they are still coming through... Also if you don't want Chad to take them don't let him near them"

Nodding his head and agreeing Zeke stood up and excused himself to go back over to his team. By looking at the scores, it most likely wasn't going to be one of those movie moments, where there are only seconds on the clock and they need to make one shot to win it. But this didn't stop the team from trying their hardest, they still made more sweat on their bodies and, they still ran like if they didn't the world would come to an end. Everyone on that court had 100 percent focus and that wasn't about to drop. Not until the final buzzer went anyway.

Emily had watched the game, but her being just a little baby her concentration span is short so she played and did loads of other things too.

Troy sighed as he watched everyone start making their way onto the court to congratulate the team on their win. This meant that he had no idea where Tyler would be, he didn't know if he would be on the court, in the bleachers, in the toilets, all he could do was keep Emily close and wait. He felt just a slight taste of relief wash over him as Gabriella's soothing hand brushed down his arm.

"Don't worry Hun, Miley text me they are on the court by the locker rooms"

After waiting a few minutes, Troy looked around and was finally glad there were no crowds of people making their way past him, Gabriella and Emily. This meant he could stand up and move without being knocked into, which made him really happy since he got a little annoyed that someone almost stood on Emily.

* * *

"Gabriella this is lovely" Marie praised and she took another mouthful of the skilltet chicken and fruited stuffing.

Troy looked up "I helped too"

Marie laughed as did the others and nodded her head "You did a lovely job too Troy"

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and grinned "Thank you"

The conversations had been flowing in the Bolton household for a while. The room had a warm feeling, in fact every room had a warm feeling. Certain lights were switched on unknowingly to create the perfect atmosphere. Troy and Gabriella's parents had arrived just over an hour ago, they all had sat down and talked for a while, as the dinner was in the process of being cooked. Tyler and Emily had played, Emily sat on the floor in front of them all while Tyler went all around his house with different toys. The aroma of the food lingered in every room, and when the dinner was finally ready to be eaten, everyone was seated up on the table waiting for the servings.

By now the food was almost finished, although Tyler complained once or twice, he stayed up at the table and ate his food, which in turn impressed his grandparents. Emily also whined a little bit, but when Troy started feeding her food she started giggling all happy and bubbly again, and also calmed down. To say Jack Bolton was proud and impressed with his son was most likely an understatement, watching Troy made himself look back on the memories he had of trying to get Miley and Troy to stay at the dinner table and eat. Troy had managed to do that make his daughter giggle, and he didn't start any small arguments with Gabriella. Which is what would have happened if it were Jack and Lucille in their place.

Jack smiled politely as he put his knife and fork down, that was delicious thanks"

Looking from his daughter to his dad, Troy matched his smile and gave a slight nod of his head "No problem, anyway Brie did most of it" Before Jack could even reply Troy saw Emily trying to feed herself but missing her mouth completely "Mimi, princess your missing your mouth" Troy chuckled slightly and he started helping her.

Almost as if reading Jack's mind Lucille started talking "If that were me and Jack we would be bickering about something, anything even... You two do so well with the kids. I remember when I had Troy I become a little depressed about my weight, but I suppose you don't have to worry about that, I mean just look at your figure. I would die for that"

As they all talked some more eventually the dinner had ended, and of course Tyler could only behave for so long, after dinner he kept trying to run around even though he had been told to sit and play for a bit as he could be sick from eating his food so fast. In the end he sat on the bottom step -the naughty step- of the stairs, sulking until Gabriella came and got him and gave him a hug for staying there.

Gabriella leaned into Troy more and they sat back in the sofa. Jack, Lucille, Marie and David were all still at the house, all sat with them. By this time it had gone past 9.00pm and the kids had been put to bed. Currently they were all discussing the topic once again of Troy and Gabriella returning to school.

Troy sighed, trying not to show that he was fustrated "Can't we just get work from school, we work at home with the kids, run it into school they mark it, we take tests, bla bla bla high school completed"

"I see where you are coming from honestly, but what about college? I thought you two had big plans?" David asked, he didn't want to sound pushy, but he knew how ambitions they had been when they were fourteen.

Gabriella linked her hand with Troy's, subconsciously for support, before talking "Dad... Can you honestly see us going to college now? Two very young children, a business, and on top of that going to college? It wouldn't work... Troy and I have talked about this loads, we didn't move back here to get pressure put on us, no matter your reasons. We will finish all the online education we're doing. Then again online we're going to study business so we can carry on running the club" As Gabriella reached the end of her point she had ran out of breath, so being the good husband Troy added.

"and maybe in the future, we could own more places and build up our profits, you may not think so but we know what we're doing"

Marie smiled proudly at her daughter, even though she was one of the people pressuring her, it still made her proud to see her daughter could stand her ground and stand up for herself "We will support you 100% hunnie, we will help you whenever you need it"

Those final words had closed the topic, nothing more was said. It was a mutual agreement between them all. Troy and Gabriella would stay as they were, and the rest would help them out, during the good and bad, whatever the case.

* * *

Troy moved closer to Gabriella as he got into bed. His body immediately joined hers as the two lay there in peace. The room had one small lamp on, and even though it was only small it gave the atmosphere a warm sensation that Troy and Gabriella shared together.

"I'm glad you stood your ground today... It would have been easy to just give in to what they said" Troy told her, at the same time he was placing small light kisses on her forehead, which of course she didn't mind.

Eventually of course she looked up so he had to stop what he was doing "I know... I love you Troy Bolton"

She always knew what to say to make him grin like a fool... A fool in love "I love you too Gabriella Bolton"

Troy moved his head so it was in line with her own before their lips met. Neither could deny how much they loved having time to themselves, the small and quiet moments which helped make their relationship stay strong. Just a small innocent little kiss could make a memory that would last a lifetime.


End file.
